1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods, computer program product and apparatuses for providing processor intellectual property (IP), as well as obtaining processor IP for designing and manufacturing processor configurable semiconductor products. More specifically, the present invention relates to processor IP core information, such as processor core RTL, and the software for manufacturing the same by enabling for the controlled distribution of IP over computer networks so as to enable the design and manufacture of user-configurable processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IP (intellectual property) core is a block of logic or data that is used in making a semiconductor device such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA) or an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) that is configured to perform a specified task. In modem processor-based design applications, the “reuse” of core design features is becoming more popular in the electronic design automation industry. By having trusted design components, on which to base a device, it is faster and more reliable to design systems using trusted building blocks. Ideally, IP cores are portable in that they may be easily inserted into any particular vendor technology or design methodology.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a conventional interaction between the IP core owner 1, a licensee/user 3, and related entities, all of which are usually required to produce a legally licensed product. As shown in FIG. 2, the IP owner 1 owns the IP in the processor core (see FIG. 1) for example. An end user 3, however, may wish to use that IP core for design and development of its own product. Conventionally, the user 3 negotiates with the IP owner 1 to obtain a license agreement (i.e., a contract, or legal instrument), which is typically customized based on the negotiation between the two parties. Consistent with the contract terms, the licensee/user 3 is usually burdened with a reporting requirement, which requires the licensee/user 3 to report to the IP owner 1 how many parts are made with the IP core, so that the licensee/user 3 can pay the negotiated royalty amount.
However, even after the licensee/user 3 obtains the, usually non-exclusive, rights to the IP core, the end product is far from being completed. The licensee/user 3 still must coordinate with a design house 5, whose job is to assist the licensee/user 3 in actually developing an end product that meets the users'requirements. Thus, another round of negotiation between the user 3 and the design house 5 ensues, where the net result is a contract with the design house 5. Usually, however, issues arise regarding the use of the IP by the design house 5, which may need to be reconciled with terms specified by the IP owner 1. These agreements and negotiations can be significant timing impediments, which can create significant delays for the licensee/user 3 to get a product to market. Furthermore, it is typical that disputes over supporting the design developed by the design house 5 arise, as well as questions about reporting whether the design ultimately is owned by the design house 5, licensee/user 3, or even the IP owner 1. Thus, the negotiation and ultimate resolution between the licensee/user and design house 5, can be extensive, and adversely impact the design time and time to delivery of the product.
However, a risk with this approach is that the foundry 9 may not necessarily honor a third party license between the licensee/user 3 and the IP owner 1. Thus, there is a risk that the foundry 9 may improperly extend its access to the design provided by the licensee/user 3, to provide a knock-off product to a non-licensee 11. Thus, no accounting to the intellectual property owner 1 would be made, and the non-licensee 11 would be unjustly enriched by ignoring the IP of the IP owner 1.